warriorz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Miststorm's Destiny
Introduction Author: Kittycat79Miststorm, Daughter of Hawkfrost 03:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! This is my very first fanfic on this wiki, about 2 she-cats named Miststorm and Brightspark, who both have a great destiny ahead of them, both set on opposite paths. RiverClan Allegiances LEADER: Mistystar - dark gray she-cat with patchy, ragged fur criscrossed with scars, dull blue eyes and a shredded ear DEPUTY: Reedwhisker - sleek black tom with blue eyes MEDICINE CAT: Mothwing - dappled golden tabby she-cat with a triangular-shaped face Apprentice, Willowshine WARRIORS: Grasspelt - light brown tom Apprentice, Strikepaw Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom Apprentice, Wavepaw Mallownose - brown tabby tom Robinwing - tortoiseshell-and-white tom Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat Beetlewhisker - brown-and-white tom Graymist - light gray tabby she-cat Hollowflight - dark brown tabby tom Hazelfang - very pale tabby tom Whitescar - fluffy white tom with a long scar on his side Apprentice, Streampaw Mossyfoot - brown-and-white she-cat Troutstream - pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Brownpaw Icewing - white she-cat Rushtail - short-legged brown tabby she-cat Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat APPRENTICES: Streampaw - small, thin, light blue-gray tabby she-cat Brownpaw - shaggy, big-pawed light brown tom Strikepaw - sleek pale ginger tabby tom Wavepaw - black tom Willowshine - dark gray tabby she-cat QUEENS: Duskfur - brown she-cat, mother to Whitescar's kit Applekit (thick-furred red tabby she-kit) ELDERS: Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat Mintfur - blind gray tabby tom CATS OUTSIDE CLANS: Ashy - dark spotted tabby she-cat; mother to Madison (glossy silver-gray tabby she-kit with ice turquoise eyes) and Bianca (fluffy ginger-and-white she-kit with light blue eyes), kittypet Ginger - fat ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes; Ashy's mate and father to Bianca and Madison, kittypet Dotty - brown Persian she-cat, kittypet Oil - black, brown and ginger tom, loner Dodgerbusk - brown tabby tom with darker brown spots, loner Emma - dark tabby she-cat, green eyes; kittypet Story Prologue Moonlight pressed against the window of the large room where a spotted, striped cat lay in a basket filled with blankets and pillows, members of her housefolk surrounding her. "Push, Ashy, push! Come on sweetie, you can do it!" an adult female Twoleg encouraged her pet as the slender feline strained, her short pelt matted and soaked with stinking liquid. "Arowwwww!" she screeched, and a small bloody bundle slid out onto the blanket. "That's one kitten down, none to go," another of the housefolk said. Ashy quickly bit open the birth casing, revealing damp fur, gray with darker stripes, and cut the umbilical cord with her teeth. The female Twoleg picked the little creature up and laid it down at its mother's belly, where it immediately started to suckle. A few seconds later, Ashy gave in to her extreme exhaustion and laid her chin on a pink pillow, closed her eyes and quickly drifted into sleep. Her Twolegs left her to rest. In the shadows gathered at the corner of the room, a bunch of thick black smoke erupted, slowly swirling downward until a shady figure appeared and made its way over to the basket, dark tabby pelt rippling smoothly over his firm, muscular frame. He lent over the tiny newborn kitten, who had fallen asleep at her mother's stomach moments before. His hot, reeking breath blew the little tabby's damp coat. "Finally! A new recruit," he whispered into her ear, ragged tail tip twitching with excitement. "Sleep well, kit," he hissed, and rasped his prickly, almost transparent tongue over her ear, making the kitten shiver and nuzzle closer to her parent. The tomcat's ice-coloured eyes shone in the gloom. And then, just like that, he vanished. Chapter 1 ''Bianca sat on the ''soft grass of the yard behind her Twoleg nest, licking her ginger-and-white flank. Birds sang in the trees, and the sky above her shone bright blue with scraps of white cloud drifting lazily across it. Her mother, Ashy, a slender black-spotted she-cat, was curled up asleep on the windowsill, her sleek pelt sparkling in the sunlight. Bianca flicked her ears. She heard something. A mouse? The fluffy kitten rose to her paws and sniffed the air. No. The air was thick with the warm smell of housefolk and cats. The little cat was about to flop down onto the ground again when a heavy weight hit her back, and she was shoved into the dirt. A familiar scent filled her nostrils but she was too panicked to notice. Bianca flipped onto her belly to avoid it being scratched by claws and attempted to swipe at her attacker, but it dodged out of the way and her claws hit thin air. "Help!" she managed to screech before her muzzle was once again shoved to the earth. "Gotcha!" A familiar voice sounded and Bianca felt the claws released from her tufty pelt. She immediately leapt up and spun around, hissing until she recognized her attacker. It was another kitten, slightly bigger than her, with thick, mackerel-striped gray fur. "Maddie!" she yowled with annoyance. "You're too easy, B," she purred, licking her ruffled coat back into its usual smooth form. "Did you seriously think some rogue was attacking you? If it were, you'd be kibble by now." "Girls!" Their mother, awoken by the commotion, jumped down from her sleeping spot, ran over and started grooming her smaller kit. "Madison, how many times have I told you not to ambush your sister?" "Let's see...five, ten, six...yeah about a million times," Maddie replied with a smirk. Ashy rolled her eyes. "Let's go inside," she suggested. "Your father's come to visit." "Do I have a choice?" Maddie asked, already knowing what the answer would be. "Yes, of course you do," her mother meowed sarcastically. "Come on, let's go. You haven't seen Ginger in ages!" Bianca slipped out of Ashy's unfocused grip and bounced towards the nest. "Yay, Dad's here!" she mewed. "Whatever," Madison replied, following, with her mother behind her. ---- Bianca was Madison's older but smaller sister, and though they shared the same parents, their personalities couldn't be any more different. But of course, no matter how much they fought, deep down inside they still loved each other. ---- Maddie padded through the catflap in the back door and entered the loungeroom. She opened her small pink mouth and breathed in all the warm scents of the nest. Along with those came another smell - familiar too, and the gray tabby kitten looked up to see a material cat carrier on the couch, empty but coated in feline hair. A large, plump, muscular tom ran up to the kit, fluffy ginger-striped tail straight up in the air, and started roughly grooming Maddie's head. She pulled from under his tongue and shook her coat, spraying drops of spit. Ashy trotted up to the big cat, her black tabby tail in the air also. "Ginger, how nice to see you! Our kits have missed you so much!" she purred. "Howdy," he replied. "Father!" Bianca skipped over and nuzzled Ginger. "You haven't been here in months!" "My little baby!" he meowed and gave her a lick on the ear. "I've been quite busy lately, what with getting over the vet troubles." He glanced at his mate, who then meowed, "Oh yes, I forgot about that. How's that sticky stuff they put on you going?'" "Well now, me sweetheart," Ginger answered. "I think it's gone." Suddenly, Ashy swung her head around and fixed her gaze on her younger daughter. "Maddie, come here please. I know you haven't seen Dad in a while, but he's staying for a week, so come over here and take the good example of your older sister." Without saying anything, Maddie followed her mother's orders, padded over and greeted her father properly. It was difficult; she'd never seemed to have the same connection with him as Bianca did. Chapter 2 ''Maddie blinked open her ''kitten-blue eyes to see pale, milky light pouring through the window of the living room, making the walls and glass glow. Groggily the tabby kit twisted her flexible neck around and attempted to groom her sleep-ruffled pelt back into place, eventually failing because her tongue was too short, gave up, and turned her head back around. She was lying in the basket where her, her mother and her sister usually slept. Madison wasn't weaned yet and still snuggled up at her mother's belly and drank her milk. Bianca was asleep next to her, snoring quietly with her paw and chin resting on Ashy's tail. Jumping to her tiny paws, the gray kitten looked around the loungeroom until her gaze landed on her father's bright ginger tabby coat, steadily rising and falling as he breathed, curled up on the sofa. ---- Six days have passed since Ginger arrived. This is his last day. ---- Maddie padded over to her mother and prodded her fluffy belly with one small paw, mewling "Wake up!" until Ashy opened her blue eyes, yawned, and rose to her paws, flicking Bianca away and causing the other kit to wake. "Hey!" the ginger-and-white kit hissed at her sister. "I was having an awesome dream about climbing to the top of the tallest tree in the world!" "Well so-r - " Maddie tried to mew, but was knocked over by her growling sibling. Bianca pummelled Madison's belly with her hind paws as her sister struggled beneath, until the tabby kitten finally lay still. "Aha! I finally won!" Bianca meowed, jumping off Maddie. "I wo-on! I wo-on!" After about a minute she padded over to her sibling's body and mewed quietly, "Er, sis...are you okay?" "Perfectly!" Maddie yowled and kicked her sister high up into the air, catching her off guard. Bianca fell onto the carpet. Madison leapt to her paws, walked to the edge of the basket and stood over the other kitten, purring. "Gotcha again!" "Maddie, I would really appreciate it if you stopped attacking your sister." "But B attacked me first!" the tabby whined. Bianca crawled back into the basket and collapsed on the velvety blue blanket. "You shouldn't be so hard on her, dear," a voice rumbled from behind, and Maddie turned to see her father padding towards them, his pelt ruffled by sleep and plumed tail up in the air as usual. "They're just playing - learning valuable skills for when they're older." His gray kit ran up to him, then faced her mother. "See? Dad likes us doing that. We should always listen to him." "Little Miss Daddy's Girl now, aren't ya?" Bianca hissed, getting up. "Well, I guess I used to play-fight with my littermates when I was younger," Ashy admitted, ignoring her bicolour kitten's remark. "You had littermates?" Bianca and Madison asked together, running up to Ashy and sitting at her paws, eyes wide with curiosity. "Sure did!" their mother purred. "Hey, how about I take you to meet them?" "Right now?" B mewed. "Right now," Ashy replied. "But first, I need to clean you two up." ---- Madison padded across the carpet behind her mother, Bianca trailing at the back. After their wash, the kittens had been taken out of the basket and down the hall to the front door. To be continued... Category:Fanfiction